


Painted Sun in Abstract

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining the day Michael has to kill his brother. But Dean doesn't want to, neither does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Sun in Abstract

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd all the mistakes are my own, you've been warned.

Despite what everyone thinks, Michael stills remembers. He's the oldest after all and off course, you would except him to remember. Every single thing. In every single details. Dean remembers carrying Sammy out of their house on fire, Michael remembers teaching Lucifer how to fly. He could forgot like some of his brothers. Raphael has chosen to forget, he follows Michael like a puppy now, hoping to find some answers.  
  
Michael wishes he had them. But he doesn't. He's as lost as the rest of them. He's just not showing it. He knows the words, he knows the feelings, he just chooses not to express them. As simple as that. And when Dean says yes to him, it's a surprise. But there's nothing but despair in the Winchester's voice. He looks up at Michael and sees some kind of hope. Michael wants to laugh and call him a fool.  
  
But he doesn't. He doesn't even show any kind of happiness because he finally gets what he wants. But Dean is not what Michael wants the most. Dean is just a way of getting closer to his most basic need. The need to be whole, the need to be complete. And Michael can only be complete if he is with his brother. Maybe Sam knew it all along, that's probably why he was the first one to give up and let his little brother in.  
  
And Michael has seen his brother in Sam's shape. He's glowing, he's more perfect than he ever. When he's walking, he's silent and precise, when he's talking Sam's voice is smooth and full of promises. That the Devil will set you free and show you the true face of humanity. Raphael begs for Michael to kill him. And for a while Michael doesn't answer Dean's prayers, or more like shouting at the sky at the top of his voice, and he just watches, he watches his little brother slowly destroying everything they once loved.  
  
Michael feels tired and dry, the weight of being the oldest suddenly too heavy on his six wings. He remembers and realizes he's been the one doing that to humanity. He's the one who created the Devil in the first place. God asked and Michael did it. Without even thinking twice. He remembers everything. How Lucifer had begged him to follow him, how Lucifer had trusted him. But no.  
  
"You're a monster Lucifer and I got to kill you."  
  
Michael created the word that day too. He remembers and sometimes he wish he could forgot. But he can't. He can't. Everyday he's sitting at God's place, on the same throne, and he has to face his mistakes every single day. What makes him change his mind? Lucifer off course.  
  
After slaughtering humans for his own pleasure, he had started destroying the Earth itself. Continents after contents, Lucifer is wiping everything with water. Cleaning. Modeling the Earth to his own desire. And that Michael can not let pass. The Earth are not theirs. Last piece of work of God. Michael knows God is on Earth somewhere. Probably with Death, the two oldest and powerful things in the universe slowly waiting for the End.  
  
Michael doesn't know what God wants and probably for the first time in his whole existence, if he moves and spreads his wings, it's because he needs to. So yes, he's in front of Dean now, gleaming, being pure radiant light. It's dangerous to come down to Earth in this shape but it's  
too late to care.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dean says the word clearly and drops to his knees from the strength of his conviction. Sometimes Michael wishes it doesn't have to be Dean. Dean is a good man, a good son and they could have been friends. They're not. In this reality they are two piece of the same fragment. Time to be reunited.  
  
And when Michael finally has a body, it feels right. An epiphany is some kind of twist way and his first moves are slow, his eyes scanning his new body. Dean and Michael share the same body now, same scar, same little brother… And yet, not the same soul. Only one soul for two needing being. Michael is hurting Dean in every single way, forcing the man to split his soul in two and give him a piece. It's not fair and it hurts, somewhere at the back of this heart, Michael can hear Dean screams. He moves slowly and when he finds a mirror, he stares deep into those green eyes. His eyes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He feels Dean nod and after that, he goes extremely silent. There is nothing left to say, they both know how this is going to end. And Michael can feel it, Dean is tired too. Tired of fighting because Dad taught them to, tired of being brave, doing the right thing and… Michael sighs Dean's jaw clenching in the process. Just one more. One more thing to do. Just one more thing right and it'll be all over. For everyone.  
  
The sun is rising when Michael moves again. He knows exactly where he's going, just like he knows Lucifer and Sam would be there. Lucifer must have felt it, how Dean and Michael were now one. If not, Michael would be waiting. It is true what they say about the Devil knocking at your door when you are expecting it.  
  
And, irony or not, Michael finds himself in Lawrence . He could have smile but Dean's face is nothing but serious, destroying the cemetery's entry with his boots. The field is empty and it's about to rain. None of that matters. Michael can feel Dean's impatience but he doesn't try to talk.  
  
There's nothing to do now but to wait. In the middle of the graveyard, waiting. Eventually, it starts raining but Michael doesn't move. There's water all over Dean's face, some of his hair are glued to his face and his eyes seem gray for a few instants. Flash of light in the sky and Sam is there. Right behind him. Smiling.  
  
"Hello Michael…"  
  
Michael doesn't flinch even if somewhere, his wings are moving. Slowly, he turns to his brother. The rain is pounding into his ears but he hears the tone, like a caress on his skin. And like Michael expects it, Sam is glorious. Soon his hair are completely wet, so are his clothes but his smile doesn't fade away.  
  
Michael wishes he could smile too. But he has absolutely no reason to. He knows Dean's face is beautiful when he smiles, his green eyes so full of light. But even Dean had stopped smiling long ago, in fact, they both stopped smiling the day they lost their little brother.  
  
The same brother in front of them now. Even more perfect than ever.  
  
Michael has always been jealous of that. Of his beauty. Michael might be the righteous one, the big brother but Lucifer could just smile and make everyone bow in front of him. Even in Heaven, angels press themselves at the doors of his heaven just to have a glimpse of him.  
  
Michael is known to be silent and cruel. He's not cruel. He's right. He never expects anyone to understand. Only God could understand and sometimes Michael likes to think God couldn't love him because they are the same.  
  
Sam makes the first move to him and Michael can feel Dean's heart racing. Not fear. Impatience and… anxiety. Doesn't know what to do, what to expect. Michael silently reassures Dean, this is not Sam, this is Lucifer, and Michael knows Lucifer. Knows how he's been waiting for that day, wishing hard he could have avoided it.  
  
"Funny seeing you in this shape… Never thought Dean would say yes after all. Guess I was wrong… Did you beg him?"  
  
Sam laughs and the sound, rich, covers the rain for a brief moment. Enough to make Dean shivers, Michael moves his right hand, stretching his fingers. But he doesn't need his sword for this fight.  
  
"Gonna give the silent treatment Mike? That's mean."  
  
Sam tries to cross the distance between them but this time Dean steps back. The sound is loud and the move quick and it makes Sam laugh again.  
  
"Oh really? Not even giving me kiss after all those years?"  
  
"Stay where you are Lucifer."  
  
Dean's voice is a low whisper but Sam hears it. Because the smile on his face is gone in an instant, cold expression in his features. Lucifer wants to touch, Lucifer wants to be close, he's longing for some contact, for the warm embrace of his big brother. Just like Dean used to hug Sam when they were little every time it rained a little bit too hard. Sam used to be afraid.  
  
He makes another step and so does Dean. Just like that they're slowly tracing a circle, shoes stained with dust.  
  
Michael and Dean are both afraid of what could happen if they touch, he just needs to be quick and precise. Nothing more nothing less.  
  
Sam surrenders with a sigh and stop moving. "Michael please…" Again that same voice, Dean heard the tone too many times and every time he fell for it. No. He needs to be strong, he needs to be brave. And Dean could have cried because he wants to touch. Badly. They both want it, the angel and the man. Take what they should have taken years ago. Not because it is right or wrong, but because he want it.  
  
He watches Sam drop to his knees, the move is gracious and there's mud on his knees and he totally ignores it. "Michael… please." It's a trap, a big, opened and tempting one. Dean swallows hard and tries to look away. Only trying, he can't… It's not fair. He wants this, every part of this. So why? Why does he have to kill his brother all over again? For what? Why does it have to be him? He kills Sam and then what? Everything stops but not him. He never knew what God wanted and he always pretended the contrary. He's scared because for the first time, he's thinking clearly.  
  
He's scared because he wants his little brother.  
  
Dean wants Sam too. So why is he even fighting it? The realization of it takes him by surprise, it's a like bullet right into his stomach, Dean's vision gets blurry, water all over his eyelashes, he can't breathe and he's dizzy.  
  
Nor human nor angel… What are you exactly?  
An abomination.  
  
He almost runs to Sam and drops to his knees too, in front of his brother and he grabs him by his collar before pressing their lips together. Dean is kissing Sam while Michael is whispering "I'm sorry " to his brother. Sam kisses back and it's perfect, almost like all those time he had run away it was to come here.  
  
Their tongue slip perfectly against each other and their lips are hard and wet. Dean is shivering but Sam's hands are right there, on his hips, holding him in place and kissing him back. It feels so good and so new Michael think he's dying right there. No way he can keep living if he has to miss that. They pull away for hair and Sam is about to say something but Dean silences him by licking his jaw. Sam moans, his eyes looking wild, Lucifer at every corner of his skin.  
  
Their clothes are soaked with water and Dean can't stop shivering. Shivering from the cold, from the rain still on his skin and from Sam's hands moving all along his body. Sam tears his shirt apart and Dean's answer is a low growl. He takes shirt Sam's off too and… Too fast, panting, moaning, too greedy and finally free, they undress each other. They exchange angry kisses, all tongue and teeth, it's slippery and messy but they're not going to retreat.  
  
Being naked under the rain makes everything real and Dean opens his eyes, Michael feeling so human that he's ashamed. That's need and want between his legs and he knows it but he doesn't stop Sam when he grabs his cock and stroke, hard and fast. He moans into it, begging for more and Lucifer gives it to him, smiling. Dean can't see, there's too much he wants to do, to much he wants to say, but he just holds onto Sam's shoulders and let himself being pushed on the ground, water traveling all along his skin.  
  
Sam kisses those drops of water and he follows one as it goes lower, and his mouth tightens around one of Dean's nipple. Dean moans and Michael allows himself to be weak. He should fight, he should try to… But he's blind, clouded with lust and need, because Dean's skin is also his and it feels like fire even under the rain. Michael is certain even a whole ocean wouldn't save him from the heat of his brother now. And Sam's mouth is hot, traveling all along his skin and going down and down so down…  
  
Dean's hands fist in his hair, begging and urging for more and he gets it. They both do, Michael and Dean. And it feels like freedom when Sam's mouth wraps around the base of his cock. He wonders how does Lucifer know, how he knows to lick that way and to relax his throat to take more of him. He wonders but all of that fades away as Michael scream, using Dean's mouth to do so, Dean's body arching and shivering underneath the touches of his little brother. And Sam's mouth is still moving, hot and perfect, going up and down, swallowing his brother whole.  
  
It's hot and perfect and Dean's release took them both by surprise. He screams Lucifer's and Sam's name and the rain washes everything. Everything.  
  
Sam sucks him through his orgasm and then he's here, their mouths crashing against each other. It's wrong and still wet. But it's still raining and Michael decides, as he kisses Sam back with wild passion, that he would care when the sun comes back.


End file.
